


Behind the masks

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love at First Sight, Meeting at a masquerade ball, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: It was love at first sight. And they both knew it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Skyler10: Meeting at a masquerade ball au.  
> My second fic. Short and sweet :-)

They locked eyes from across the room. Deep chocolate brown meeting sparkling golden whiskey. She smiled at him and he beamed back at her. 

They slowly approached each other, always keepning eye contact despite the very crowded dance floor. 

They met in the middle of the room, eyes still locked behind their half masks.

"Skellington Jack", she stated.

"Sally", he answered.

"Do you dance?", she asked.

"Oh yes", he answered.

And so, they danced together the entire night. Later that night, alone in his bedroom, they danced a rather different dance. The first of many. 

Two years after, they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Of course, their wedding was a masquerade ball themed party - and of course they wore the same masks as they did the first time they met.


End file.
